A damn disease Call Love
by Skylar-159
Summary: El amor tiene muchas definiciones, pero para ella solo había una acertada. Era una enfermedad, "Una Maldita Maldita Enfermedad Llamada Amor" (SoarinDash/Humanizado) Fanfic ganador del "Ranking de Parejas" hecho en ¡Ask: MLP! Especial del Corazones y los Cascos.


**¡Feliz día de los Corazones y los Cascos! Levante la mano quien no haya encontrado a su pony especial y pasará forever alone esta fecha… (;u;)/**

**Pues la sensual parejilla que ganó el "Rainking de Parejas" fue el SoarinDash por 9 votos, seguido de cerca con el CheesePie por 4 y las tres parejas que quedaron en empate por 3 votos AppleDash, FlashLight y FlutterCord. **

**Gracias a todos los que votaron y lo siento por los que no lograron que sus parejillas ganaran, especialmente por el AppleDash… es que amo esa pareja (;u;)**

**De todas formas escribir sobre Rainbow y Soarin es muy divertido -3-**

**Sin más, disfruten este corto fanfic que será de unos 5 capítulos si mi inspiración no me falla (quizá y sea solo de 3 xD).**

**.**

**~My Little Pony: FiM no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro… aunque no se qué significa eso ._.~**

**.**

**A disease called Love**

**.**

"_El amor tiene muchos nombre"_

_**.**_

_Prólogo:_

Rarity la llamaba la cosa más pura y divina que pudiera existir en toda la faz de la tierra, Pinkie Pie le comparaba diciendo que era algo casi tan excitante como hacer fiestas, Applejack decía que era algo pasajero e ilusionativo, Fluttershy lo llamaba como hermoso sentimiento y Twilight decía que era un estado patológico caracterizado por la disminución de serotonina en el cerebro produciendo un incremento en la sensibilidad emocional e inestabilidad.

¿Y ella? Ella solo tenía un nombre, un simple y sencillo nombre, lo llamaba **enfermedad. **Sí, era una enfermedad para ella. Y no una enfermedad cualquiera, esta era más letal en jóvenes en edad adolecente. Era cruel y despiadada y no tenía consideración por nadie, te hacía vivir en un mundo de ilusiones, haciendo a su portador alucinar cosas volviéndolo loco encerrándolo en una burbuja aparentemente irrompible, te hacía actuar y decir cosas que jamás en la vida dirías o harías, tú y la persona con la que compartes (porque es contagiosa), mas cuando esta burbuja se rompe, esta enfermedad te hacía ver todo lo terriblemente y abominablemente oscura que es la vida, haciéndote caer en un hoyo sin fin acompañado de dudas y depresiones.

Ella había visto personas que habían logrado salir victoriosas de ese hoyo y ella estaba segura de que cuando la enfermedad la atacase ella también saldría triunfante, no como los demás que se quedaban atrapados ahí por mucho tiempo.

No, ella no le tenía miedo a esa enfermedad llamada **amor **y aunque en frente de los demás tenía una reputación que mantener, sabía que no era de piedra y en cualquier momento se contagiaría. Aunque muy secretamente ella se guardaba dentro el sentimiento de querer "enamorarse" como le llamaban algunos, aunque ella tenía un mejor nombre "síntomas". Secretamente deseaba, como todas las jóvenes de su edad, conocer esa cosa que te hacía pisar las nubes y volar por el cielo.

Eso era lo que quería y no se lo había dicho a nadie más que a unas páginas de papel de un pequeño cuaderno que tenía muy bien escondido en su habitación. Aún no le había tocado el momento y no sabía si sentirse aliviada o triste por ello. ¿Es que acaso nadie se fijaba en ella? Eso era imposible, ella tenía trucos muy bien elaborados que aprendió de las mujeres que aparecían en los programas que se ponía a ver su padre en las noches.

Estaba segura de que ella era sexy para los chicos, o eso pensaba hasta que un día ocurrió.

Iba caminando por la calle cuando una pelota le llegó de sorpresa, la atrapó a tiempo y buscó con la mirada al responsable. Vio a un niño aparecer corriendo hacía ella.

-¿Esta es tu pelota chico? –preguntó

-Oh sí –respondió él con una sonrisa.

-Ten aquí tienes –se la lanzó y el muchacho se fue no sin antes despedirse.

-Muchas gracias señor –dijo agitando la mano.

Señor ¿Señor?… Sí escuchó bien, la llamó ¿¡Señor!? Espera espera espera, la habían confundido con un ¿¡HOMBRE!?

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta que daba al pequeño baño y se metió ahí sin ninguna intención de salir por lo menos en los siguientes 40 años. Se miró en el espejo, no se vio nada extraño. Quizá era por su cabello corto, pero ¿cuál era el problema? Ella lo podía llevar como ella quería, no era un delito. Entonces… ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Pensándolo mejor ni siquiera tenía porque importarle si quiera. Ok está bien el mocoso se equivocó ¿y qué? Debía de estar ciego o algo así. ¡Ja! Todo había sido una tontería.

Al menos hasta la mañana siguiente…

Iba camino al instituto donde estudiaba con sus otras 5 mejores amigas cuando se encontró con el grupo de muchachos con los que habitualmente solía estar.

-¡Hey Dash! –la llamaron, no estaban ninguna de sus amigas, extrañamente había llegado temprano ese día. No dudo en acercarse.

-Hola chicos –saludó. Hablaron un buen rato hasta que alguien toco tema que a ella más que todo le interesaba. Los Wonderbolts. No era un secreto que ella admiraba al grupo de deportistas extremos.

Uno del grupo era casi tan fanático como ella y le dio un puñetazo algo brusco en el hombro como lo harían los hombres para felicitarse. No quiso hacerlo pero se le escapo un "Au" de la boca.

-¡Ay! Perdón Dash, es que a veces olvido que sigues siendo una chica.

Y ese fue el comienzo de todo un jodido lunes. Ese día se la pasó observando y dándose cuenta que no solo ese grupo la reconocía como chico, sino todo el jodido instituto.

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:**

**Este fanfic estaba olvidado, sucio y polvoriento entre los rincones más oscuros de mi computador, lo encontré por casualidades de la vida y luego de pulirlo nació esa wea que acabas de leer (:'v)**

**Sabes que siempre puedes regalarme un poquito de tu amor dejando un comentario, me haría muy feliz (:'D)**

**¡Ask:MLP! Regresarán pronto… bueno yo dije que no actualizaba rápido (-3-) Sigan dejando sus preguntas y retos que hacen que salte de felicidad y que me muera de orgasmos. (7u7)**

**Eso es todo.**

**Skylar-159**


End file.
